This application relates to apparatus for stacking cut sheets such as paper napkins and the like into a stack and separating successive clips or packages each made up of a predetermined number of sheets. In the past, such machines have been relatively slow, and have been either unadjustable as to the number of sheets in a clip or package, or have had a very limited range of adjustment in the number of sheets in a clip.